Between Love, Dreams and the Inevitable
by Jewel Insert Witty Name Here
Summary: The dreams came at night and forced him to push his beloved away, causing a chain of events that changed the future in a way no one expected or wanted. And along the way new enemies and uncertain allies pop up, further compliacting things...


Title: Between Love, Dreams and the Inevitable  
  
Author: Jewel [Knowsall5@hotmail.com]  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Rating: R [general rating, ratings will vary for individual parts]  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters was created by Naoko Takeuchi and owned by others. I have no claim to it. The characters and overall plot were borrowed without permission for the purpose of this fanfic. No profit has been, or will be made from this. The song used is "Gone" by NYSNC, also used without permission.  
  
Author's Notes: IMPORTANT!!! please see bottom.  
  
Special Notice: This is the edited/revised version of this fanfic, formerly titled Inevitable. It can only be found here and at my site.  
  
Part one (1)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mamoru looked at the entrance of the Arcade. Usagi and the girls had just walked in. Minako and Ami came over to the counter as Rei, Makoto and his Odango Atama sat in a booth by the window.  
  
"Hey Motoki." called Minako, ignoring Mamoru. "A strawberry shake, three chocolate 'shakes, one coke and a sundae."  
  
Mamoru looked over at Usagi, she was looking everywhere except in his general direction. He decided to leave. He didn't want to torture himself and cause Usagi more misery. But as he was almost at the exit Usagi had gotten up. He collided with her and ended up on the floor with his odango atama on top of him. Five seconds had passed and Usagi made no move to move. "Er, would you mind getting off of me?"  
  
Usagi, who'd sat up and had been straddling him, blushed. "I'd mind, but..."  
  
She got up. Mamoru got up. Tense moment. He couldn't very well walkout. "Am I out of quarantine?" Mamoru blinked. "That's the closest you've stood next to me in weeks."  
  
She wasn't going to make this easy for him. Not that I deserve it, he thought. "Usagi don't-"  
  
"Don't what?" She tilted her head up more, and moved closer.  
  
"I've told you, I didn't leave you because of you."  
  
"At least you didn't give me to "friends" talk."  
  
"Usa-"  
  
"Or can't you bring yourself to be my friend?"  
  
"I can't love you Usagi."  
  
"You won't admit you love me. But I know you do." "I don't deserve to be your friend." Mamoru said simply and walked out of the Arcade, Usagi's shout following him. "That's the most truth you've ever spoken!"  
  
Usagi sat in the park near the rose garden. She stared at the red roses. The scene with Mamoru and his rose flashing in her mind. **"Our love is like a rose. Beautiful in bloom but..." and he'd crushed the head of the rose, the petals falling to the ground and fluttering in the wind.**  
  
She tried to hold back the tears that were behind her eyelids, waiting for her to let them flow. She blinked on back what had almost escaped. Usagi pulled her legs up on to the bench she sat on. The air around her changed and she turned to see Mamoru standing to her left.  
  
"I have to tell you something." He sighed and sat next to her, eyes wondering to the roses. "I do love you. Very much. That's why we have to-"  
  
"Did my father tell you someting? Is that why?" Usagi turned to him and had to blink back more that one tear this time.  
  
"It isn't. I-I've been having some dreams and in them you die. And I'm told I must stay away from you to aviod your death."  
  
"No! It has to be the Dark Family." she pleaded. "They're-"  
  
"It isn't Usako. I love you and I can't-"  
  
"Let me die for you? But I would! I would die if I knew I'd always have your love and never until then be from you!" Usagi hiccuped. "I loved you even before I was put on Earth! You - and our relationship - are the best thing about me! I only fight because I know if I don't, there won't be a world for us to be together in!"  
  
Something about Usagi's aura glimmered and appeared, for less than a moment, as Princess Serenity. Mamoru had to blink to clear the image. "I love you too Usako, which is why I have to do this. I don't want you dead. We need to keep away from each other. Just--please. I love you. I'll always love you but I can't stand the thought of my love killing you."  
  
"How can you trust these dreams over us? How can you believe that your dream is right and our love isn't? Tell me!"  
  
"My dreams have never been wrong. They brought you to me Usako. When I lost my family and memory, the only thing constant was the dream of you, my princess."  
  
"Then how could your dreams want you with me then and now tell you to keep away! It is a trick Mamoru, it has to be."  
  
"It isn't. I'm going to leave now. And I hope with time you'll understand--"  
  
Usagi shook her head frantically. "No, I love you! I just want you. I don't need-"  
  
Mamoru pushed back his own tears. "We just have to walk away. You're important to the world. You and the Senshi protect the Earth and you can't if you're dead..." He got up and walked away, leaving Usagi's tears to finally win the struggle.  
  
{1 month later....}  
  
Mamoru walked into his apartment. It'd been a month since he'd last seen Usagi and had confessed. The "Dream" continued to haunt him. Everytime he'd seen one of the Senshi, she'd glare at him or look away hurt. Today at the Arcade he'd asked Rei and Minako why Sailor Moon hadn't been appearing lately. Raye had looked ready to kill him, and Mina had started to cry.  
  
He flipped through his mail. Bill, bill, junk mail, letter, advertisement -- letter? No one wrote him. All the envelope said was his name and address. He opened it.  
  
{1 week prior to the above...}  
  
Usagi saw in the Airport. Her flight would board soon. Her family had left some time ago and the Senshi only minutes ago. They'd all cried. Usagi had told them why Mamoru had broken her heart and why she was leaving. Luna, though she was going with Usagi, had been upset. The most Dark activity happened in Tokyo and Sailor Moon was needed there, but in the end Luna had relented, following the wish of her Princess.  
  
Usagi's father had a sister who lived in New York. She'd worked hard the last few weeks to get her parents to agree to send her to New York. They'd agree thinking that Usagi might even start to excell at her school work. Usagi just needed away from Japan and Mamoru. She looked at her blank piece of paper and started writing.  
  
{back to Mamoru's apartment, called present...}  
  
Mamo-chan,  
  
I know you believe that your dream might come through, but I don't. I can't bring myself to think, least of all believe that your love could kill me. Why then would we have been reborn again and again to find each other if not to live in happiness with together? I have decided that it is too painful for me to live in Tokyo and see you almost every day, knowing you love me but believe in a dream more than our love. But I know what your dreams have always been to you. So I will leave. I am going to live in New York. I will be as far from you as I can and still be on the same planet.  
  
I love you and will always continue to,  
  
Usagi.  
  
Mamoru looked up. She'd left. He'd wanted her safe. How safer could she get thousands of miles out of his reach? He felt the tears.  
  
***************************************************************** There's a thousand words that I could say  
  
To make you come home (yeah)  
  
Seems so long ago you walked away  
  
And left me alone...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Usagi glanced up at the sky. It was eight in the morning. She was on her way to school with her cousin, Maika. It would be night in Tokyo. She missed her mom and dad and even Shingo. The senshi, her only true friends, life long friends. Bound together forever. And her love - Mamo-chan. Where was he? What was her doing? Had he gotten her letter? She looked at the sky once more. She felt her hand move to the locket beneath her shirt. It would play for as long as they loved each other. She feel asleep listening to it every night.  
  
"So Bunny," her cousin addressed, using the english name Maika liked better than Usagi. "Interested in meeting that guy I was telling you about? Simon's really got something for you..."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
...I remember what you said to me  
  
You were acting so strange  
  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change  
  
Was it something I said, to make you turn away  
  
To make you walk out, and leave me cold  
  
If I could just find a way to make it...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mamoru was on his balcony. A rose in hand. He looked over the city lights. So bright, and warm, and lively. Too bad he couldn't be like that. Where was Usako? Did she think of him?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
So that you were right here, right now...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*flashback*  
  
It was the first ball Endymion had attended on the Moon. The ballroom was enormous. And across the room he saw her. She was surrounded by four girls. One in blue, one in green, one in yellow and one in red. His angel was in a simple white and gold dress. it was tight around her chest and an inch above her waist, it flowed down. But it didn't flare out like a regular ballroom gown. It just fell to the floor, thought it covered her feet and swirled when she turned. Her hair was in two pigtails, gathered on top of her head in two buns, and the rest trailing to below her knees. And her face redefined what he thought beauty. She was beauty incarnate. Prince Endymion moved to ask her to dance.  
  
*end*  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I've been sittin here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I try to be a man and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could tough your face  
  
But the truth remains you're gone  
  
Gone (baby you're gone)  
  
Gone (girl, you're gone baby girl you're gone)  
  
Gone (you're)  
  
Gone (you're)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*flashback*  
  
Princess Serenity watched as the dark haired man made his way across the room. He had starting blue eyes, that matched the oceans. He was tall, taller than her own five feet four, way above six feet. She stepped back, startled, when he approached. He held his arm out, a silent question to dance.  
  
"I am Prince Endymion, of Earth. I noticed you haven't danced all evening. It couldn't be from the lack of pursuers. So would you honor me with a dance, Lady..."  
  
Serenity was shocked. This was the Prince her mother had been talking about recently? Her possible consort? "I am Princess Serenity. I would love to dance with you."  
  
*end*  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Now I don't wanna make excuses  
  
Won't change to fact that you're gone  
  
But if there's something that I could do  
  
Won't you please let me know  
  
The time is passing so slowly  
  
Guess that's my life without you  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
(later in the day)  
  
Usagi sighed. Maika and her friends had just started talking about new CDs, and she didn't know english music so she chose not to comment. She looked around the lunch room, and her eyes landed on a couple having a picnic lunch. The weather was lovely. The guy leaned over and wiped a crumb off his girlfriend's cheek. They laughed. Usagi ached. She missed Mamoru. Even more now that she couldn't see him at all. She had started regretting having left.  
  
"Bunny. Bunny. Bunny!"  
  
"Hai? Yes?" Usagi said with a start, taking a second to speak in english.  
  
Maika rolled her eyes. "I was asking you if you'd be interested in meeting Simon." Maika saw her cousin blink. "The guy I was telling you this morning about. Sandy says he turned her down for the Halloween dance. He also refused four other girls. His bestfriend told Sandy's cousin's friend that he likes you."  
  
Usagi registered that. Simon was in two of her classes. He was a sophmore and 16. Mamoru was 18. "Um, I'm not sure. I need to, as you'd say, think about it.  
  
"What's there to think about? Or is this about that babe who I saw in the picture?" Usagi frowned. "Babe?"  
  
"On you're night table there's a picture of you and some really hot guy. Who is he? Your boyfriend?"  
  
"Mamoru and he's what you'd call my um, ex." Usagi bowed her head. An obvious signal to Maika to change the subject.  
  
"So, I heard Dave is goin' trick..." Usagi give Maika half her attention, her gaze once again on the couple. They were now looking in a textbook, heads close together.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
And maybe I could change my every day  
  
But baby I don't want to  
  
I'll just hand around and find something to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you (take my mind off missing you)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Usagi was walking home, Maika had stayed behind with her friends. She heard her locket play. She had it open. She looked at the sky. It would rain tonight. The skies were a dark blue, like Mamoru's eyes. She looked at her locket again. The symbol of their love.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
And I know in my heart you can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do, Yeah  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mamoru woke up. He had been dreaming again. He had been dreaming about the wedding - Usagi's destruction -- again. He noticed his shirt was drenched with sweat. He looked out the window his bed was near. The sun was glinting off the horizon. In a couple of hours it would be dawn. And Usagi would be eating dinner. He looked at the sky again. It looked like it might rain. He spotted the moon. It was almost full. He closed his eyes, calling sleeping, and drifted back, hearing the music of their locket.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I've been sittin here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I try to be a man and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could tough your face  
  
But the truth remains you're gone  
  
Gone (baby you're gone)  
  
Gone (girl, you're gone baby girl you're gone)  
  
Gone (you're)  
  
Gone (you're)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
{five days later...}  
  
Mamoru walked down the street, heading to the Arcade. He glanced at his watch. He was minutes late. He'd never been late in his life. He open the door to the Arcade. A girl with auburn hair was leaving was he entered.  
  
"I'm sorry." She began, then looked up. She was about five feet seven inches. And had lively green eyes. And had to admit the guy she had just bumped into was the best looking guys she'd ever seen.  
  
Mamoru looked down, "Sorr-"  
  
Usagi looked up from her lunch. "Uh, I'm Simon. You're Bunny, right?"  
  
"No. Usagi. Maika just likes to call me Bunny."  
  
"Do you prefer to be address as Usagi?"  
  
"I'm more familiar with it, yes."  
  
"Ok then. So Usagi, would you like to go to the Halloween dance with me?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
What will I do  
  
If I can't be with you  
  
Tell me where will I turn to  
  
Baby, who will I be  
  
Am I still in your heart  
  
baby why can't you see  
  
That I need you here with me  
  
Ohh...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Usagi frowned. "Halloween? That day where you dress as a monster?"  
  
Simon shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Yea. So would you? Like to go that is."  
  
"Would I have to dress as a monster?"  
  
"No, you could dress as a princess. You'd fit the part well."  
  
Usagi conjured a smile. "I am a Princess." Simon grinned. "And yes, I would like to go with you."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
But the truth remains you're  
  
Gone...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
~end of part 1~  
  
READ!! ANs:  
  
1) this is the revised part 1 of Inevitable, now retitled Between Love, Dreams and the Inevitable.  
  
2) it's the same old fanfic as before, just edited and made better.  
  
3) after months I'm finally working on a new part for this.  
  
4) right now this can only be found here at FFn and at my site (http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/sailormoon41/index.html). As soon as I've written a new part for Forbidden Truth, I'll post this at ASMR as well.  
  
5) most important: I've removed Inevitable from FFn and will be reposting the parts again as I revise them.  
  
6) can't think of anything else to say...  
  
Please review this or e-mail me and tell me what you think!!  
  
~*~Jewel~*~  
  
Knowsall5@hotmail.com  
  
[07/16/02]  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/empire/heavenshiddensecret/index.html 


End file.
